Evil Remodification
by Cloudmeister
Summary: A Rewrite of the Spike episode. Mixed feelings confuse Solid and others, will they learn and figure out what to do? [BonniexOC] and [NosyxShush]. Chapter 3 Up.
1. EARWAX

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Solid.**

**Chapter 1: E.A.R.W.A.X**

"I see everyone's accounted for so let's begin!" Pleakley exclaimed, looking around the room to see if everyone was there. Solid, the silver experiment who decided to help, looked over the list. The list had the following names: Splodyhead, Slushy, Nosy, Bonnie, Clyde, and Spike obviously. Fibber was also there for 'important reasons' or as Pleakley says. Solid nodded to himself then to Pleakley, gesturing that he can begin. Solid sat on the couch and Pleakley spoke up.

"I, the earth expert and observer, has studied a rather interesting method from Doctor Opera I like to call Evil Attitude Re-modification And Wayward Anger Extraction, or also known as, E.A.R.W.A.X!" He exclaimed. As he said this, Solid noticed most of the experiments weren't even interested. Slushy rolled his yes, Splody tried not to fall asleep, Nosy was just sitting there next to him grinning, and even Spike nearly fell asleep from boredom. The thing Solid noticed first however, was Bonnie reaching down to pop out the video tape in the V.C.R.

Solid chuckled a little, seeing who she and Clyde were, actually. He himself, used to be a thief. But he managed by himself to turn from bad to good. So now Solid was officially an ex-thief. He walked behind Pleakley as he talked, continuing to bore the experiments. As Bonnie reached down to grab the ejected tape, Solid had made his way over, leaning near, watching her intently. Bonnie gulped, trying to look natural, but then Solid shrugged and smiled a bit.

"Go ahead and take it." He said softly. Bonnie then snagged the tape and pocketed it, smirking. She WAS sort of uneasy however, thinking the silver experiment might rat her out. But then she heard Pleakley speak up a bit louder.

"So let's start with level 1. Sharing. Fibber here will beep if you lie so please, speak openly and honest. -gets up- So, any volunteers?" He asked. Pretty much everybody though, was silent. There was a yawn that came from Splody too. Pleakley looked around a little more.

"Anybody?" He repeated. Yet again, nobody answered. Solid was about to say something to make the group a little more open (Which he wasn't TOO good about the idea, but was going to anyways.) until another experiment broke the silence first.

"Well I…um…have something but uh…" Nosy stumbled around with words, smiling. Solid snickered, knowing that whatever happens next will probably make everyone laugh. Of course, whatever he says might hurt the person's feelings, the one he talked about that is.

"Oh no, no please nosy, you'll feel much better if you just get it off your chest." Pleakley pushed. Solid snickered more, Pleakley most likely going to regret those words. His snickers caught the attention of Clyde behind him and he had to ask.

"What are you all chuckling about?" Clyde asked. Solid looked at Clyde with another snickered then looked back at the one-eyed alien and the big nose experiment.

"You'll see." Solid said simply as Nosy got up, saying 'Okay' before he turned to the group. They smiled a little, knowing what he usually does. Nosy then took a breath and grinned, pointing up at Pleakley's antenna.

"His antenna thingy…it isn't really green." He said. This let out a whole lot of gasping, even from Solid who nearly choked. Clyde was even questioning this too. Pleakley bit his lower lip then glared down at Nosy.

"Hey, wait a---" He started, but then Nosy started talking again.

"He's prematurely orange, but dyes it green at night so nobody notices." Nosy continued. Pleakley bit his lower lip again.

'NO I DON'T!" He exclaimed, but that lie ended up making Fibber make his beeping noise. Nosy grinned more. Everybody started to snicker, including Solid and Clyde. Nosy grinned big.

"And that's not all! He plucks his mono-brow…" He started, but Pleakley closed his mouth.

"That's enough! Your supposed to talk about yourselves! Not other people especially me!" He exclaimed, letting go of Nosy's mouth. But then the experiment started talking again, and this next bit made Solid's face pale.

"And who wants to know about Solid's BIGGGG secret crush? Whoo! Its really juicy!" He yelled out to everyone. Solid gulped loud, and a lot of eyes, including the thieves behind him started looking at him. Solid ran up to Nosy, only to be side-stepped. This gave the experiment enough time to start talking again.

"Her name starts with a B and ends with a---" He began, everybody leaning forward to hear. Then Solid grabbed Nosy's nose.

"HELLO!" Solid yelled, throwing Nosy across the room. He screeched and ended up falling and belly sliding across the room into the kitchen. A very embarrassed Solid also stepped out of the room for a minute into the hallway, causing a lot of people to murmur about the juicy info that wasn't completely said. Clyde snickered a little uneasily.

"I know two girls with B. Belle and Bonnie." He says. Bonnie's eyes widened a little, and softly nudged her partner, who went silent quickly. Solid was hearing the murmurs, and blushed, but then saw from the corner of his eye, Nosy getting up, and opening his mouth. Solid took the short way around and caught Nosy, and then gave a glare that made Nosy shut his mouth quickly. The two then went back out to the experiments and Pleakley, who was settling them down as best as he could.

"Okay people, calm down. Now, can we honestly have someone share something about THEMSELVES this time?" Pleakley asked as everybody sat down again. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"I'll share something about myself! --waves her hand swiftly in front of her-- I'm bored. I'm too smart for this stuff!" Bonnie said triumphantly. Solid couldn't help but crack a smile at this, and then heard Fibber beep again. Bonnie frowned, and got down and started at Fibber, wanting to slap him silly. Then Clyde's mechanical arm came down, grabbing Bonnie by the ears, and pulling her up.

"Hey Bonnie, if your so smart, how come we got thrown into the slammer?" He asked smiling a bit. Bonnie growled a bit.

"Aw, can it Clyde! Its your fault that we got nabbed in the first place!" She countered, but then getting her own counter, countered by Fibber. Clyde, hearing the beep, laughed hysterically as Bonnie was squirming and frowning big time.

"WHY I OUGHT A, GAH I AM SO GOING TO MANGLE YA!" She yelled at Fibber, squirming. Solid chuckled a bit and smiled, then Clyde put Bonnie back down on her perch, and she crossed one leg above her own and grumbled. Solid smiled a bit more, then sniffed the air. Something foul was in the air alright.

"Okay, let's just skip to level 5. --raises a dead fish in his hand-- Aroma Therapy." He announced. As he brought it around, a lot of experiments winced at the smell. Splody covered his nose, Slushy getting dizzy. Spike, even in his container took a sniff and started having dizzy eyes.

"Smells like expired tuna." Clyde commented. Pleakley rolled his eye.

"That's because it is expired tuna." He said. Bonnie raised an eyebrow and just had to ask.

"Where'd that come from?" She asked. Pleakley chuckled and kept showing it around, whoever's closest to it covering their nose.

"None of YOUR business." He started. While he explained, Slushy formed a ice ball in his hands, and grinned winking at Spike then grinning. As Pleakley waved the fish in front of Splody and Nosy, Nosy clipping a big well…clip on his nose to keep from smelling, Slushy aimed the ball of ice at Slushy, throwing it hard.

"Now Aroma Therapy, interesting enough, is the studies of smells, aromas, and odors--WAH!" Pleakley continued, but then at the corner of his eye, he saw the ice ball hurtling right at him. He backed away in time, tripping over Solid as well who got smacked in the face with the fish. The ice ball did hit Splody in the head, which caused him to growl, the ice ball melting on his head. He then shot a ball of plasma at Slushy, who knocked it away with a ice bat.

Solid struggled up dizzily, sticking his tongue out in disgust as it was brushed a little against the foul fish. He then noticed that the ball of plasma that was shot hit Spike's pod, which got him free. He was however, a little black and burnt. He growled and unsheathed his spikes from there. Solid gulped.

"Uh…nice porcupine." He said shakily. At the same time, Bonnie and Clyde who were still sitting on the TV were grinning in awe at the sight.

"Yeah! Now this is more like it!" Bonnie exclaimed, grinning. She was particularly enjoying this little squabble. Clyde was also liking it as well.

"Yeah! This is better then taco night in the big house!" He said excitingly as well, jumping down with Bonnie to join in the little rumbles. Solid stepped in front of them though. As amusing at this would be, this meeting WAS meant for help turning the experiments to good.

"Wait! You aren't hugging and crying your doing this all wrong! WAHHH!" Pleakley bent backwards, avoiding a nearby wooden desk flying at him. Solid however, took the blow and winced, falling over on his patookie between the two thieves. Bonnie let out a small giggle, quite rare to hear. Solid laid there a moment, trying to fight the blush, but it wasn't a fight he could win.

Luckily someone had slammed Pleakley down with a pillow, making all the experiments dive into the action, leaving Solid dazed on the floor, a little bit away from the rumbling crowd. Everybody was doing something, Splody was tackling Slushy to the floor, Spike was aiming spikes at Nosy, Clyde was bouncing on the pillow, but oddly enough, Bonnie had left the action for a minute and came over to Solid. She extended a paw, and Solid took it, smiling a bit.

"So uh…Solid right?" Bonnie asked, making sure that was his name. Solid nodded, and she smiled. It then quickly turned into a grin.

"Wanna join in on the action?" She asked quickly, turning around. He blushed, knowing he shouldn't. He knew he had to keep everyone in line, but how could he resist such a cute smile from such a cute experiment…

"Um…no thanks." He said, blushing a bit. Bonnie shrugged, still smiling, and joined in pouncing on Pleakley. Solid just stood there, embarrassed, asking himself how he refused. Well he couldn't just stand there, he had some work to do, seeing how Pleakley was temporarily indisposed…****

TBC

**Author's PN: I forgot about this XD so I decided I might as well post up the first three chapters of the story, the next two coming when I get a few reviews. XP I'm going to try and continue it along with my other stuff, hopefully. **


	2. Emotional Warfare

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody other then Solid, my own character.**

**Chapter 2: Emotional Warfare**

As Lilo continued to try and get Stitch smart again, things were getting pretty chaotic in the household. Spike was running around chasing Nosy, shooting spikes whenever possible and the big nose experiment yelping and dodging. Splody and Slushy were shooting and throwing balls of ice and plasma at each other, most of them missing and hitting the walls, and the two thieves Bonnie and Clyde were bouncing on the couch smacking each other with pillows. Pleakley and Fibber, were hiding from the chaos behind a overturned table. Fibber was smiling, odd enough, and was peeking over.

Last, there was Solid, running around trying to save an exhausted, running Nosy. Spike growled a little, then unleashed a barrage of spikes on the big nose experiment, who was leaning against the overturned table. Nosy screamed and jumped over the table, Solid stumbling. He was reaching forward to grabbed the experiment, but then noticed the spikes heading right at him.

"Oh damn!" Solid cursed with wide eyes. He turned metallic, and curled up into a ball. Even if he was made of metal now, still would hurt like hell if it got him in the eyes. Luckily, the spikes that connected with him bounced off harmlessly. Solid uncurled back onto his rear, and stood up sighing with relief.

"Thank go---OW!" Solid yelped. Splody had jumped from behind on Solid's head, and pushed off of the now dazed experiment, aiming more plasma balls at Splody. Solid started getting up, but then a foot fell down on his left ear, pinning him to the ground. However with his right ear, he managed to hear Pleakley say with shock and a uneasy voice.

"This is going all wrong!" He exclaimed. Solid squirmed free, rubbing his sore ear, then growled a bit. The day was actually going pretty smoothly until this craziness begun. He looked around at the experiments, then with a ticked off voice, he yelled.

"Everyone STOP!" He yelled the last word louder and with more edge. Easily, Solid's screech stopped all the experiments in their tracks. All of them however, except Spike who was still growling. Although he was angry, Solid knew not to mess with Spike with him in this mood, so he stepped back, not noticing Bonnie was right smack next to him. It was also right then and there that Pleakley snapped. He stood up glaring, and Solid knew something was about to happen.

"That's it! We're supposed to be hugging and crying, WE'RE GONNA HUG AND CRY!" He screamed. A lot of eyes turned to him, including an enraged Spike. The angry glare from the experiment made Pleakley bite his lower lip.

"Oh boy, me and my big mouth…" He muttered to himself as Spike advanced on him. The experiments, also Solid stayed silent, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. Then, Pleakley ran across the room and into the hall, opening a closet. (Nobody can see this though) Solid and some others were surprised, having expected Spike to chase Pleakley. Solid clenched one hand tightly, ready to attack if Spike tried to do anything that could be harmful to the others.

But there was no need to, as Pleakley came back out. But what he was wearing startled everyone and they all started to grimace, even Solid. He was wearing pots and various metal pieces, a sliver on the pan on Pleakley's head, open enough for his one eye to see out. The pieces on his legs were strapped awkwardly as well, though his whole look was awkward and freaky enough. He advanced on Spike while the experiment backed up. Solid shook his head a little in wonder.

"What the heck is he doing…" He muttered. Pleakley then started speaking again.

"I don't think your evil, I think your special! You just need a big hug." Pleakley said smiling. Slowly and carefully he scooped Spike in his arms, him thrashing around in response. Solid then started smiling.

"Oh…the metal is keeping Pleakley from being stupefied!" Solid said, impressed. Bonnie and the others still weren't sure, they were thinking Pleakley would be battered. But then Spike did something nobody expected him to do. He sniffled, then clung to Pleakley and started to cry!

"WAAAAH! WA-WAHHHH!" Spike cried heavily, burying his tear streaked face in Pleakley's armor-plated chest. This tearful ad beautiful sight caused a lot of the experiments to tear up and go…

"Awwww…." They all were smiling, and unshed tears caused their eyes to shine. Bonnie then looked at Solid, sniffling and a tear coming down her cheek. It was weird for both of them, it was like they were being controlled by something. But they weren't, it was their emotions and feelings that were showing now.

"I-I'm so sorry…" She said softly, leaning forward to Solid. He came forward too, and suddenly pulled her into a embrace. The two held each other close, then Solid said something that was almost as soft as a whisper.

"I'm sorry too…." The two held each other for a while with shut eyes, including Splody/Slushy and even Nosy and Fibber. The big nose experiment wept and hugged Fibber hell of tight.

"T-This is so beautiful!" He said between sniffles. Smiling, Fibber nodded as well. The 7 experiments wept freely and happily, smiling more as they saw the spiked experiment finally smile for the first time. Pleakley sat Spike down, and the experiment purred, quite a surprise for a few.

"I knew he wasn't evil. Ha, we didn't even need Jumba's machine after all!" Pleakley said proudly, and with a big grin. Solid nodded, that was true. The machine probably would've made Spike even MORE evil!

Solid snickered a bit, then FINALLY noticed he was hugging Bonnie excessively close to his furry chest. Bonnie also noticed this after a while, and they pushed away from each other, blushing like mad. They were even more embarrassed when they figured in their heads how long they were holding one another.

"Uh…this doesn't…" Bonnie started, but Solid simply nodded beforehand, agreeing quickly with her. She nodded back and smiled a bit, Solid smiling back with as much warmness as her. Then Solid quickly turned his head away, not wanting to blush more and make Bonnie draw out reasons why.

'Why am I feeling this way? Do I…like her?' He asked in his head. Of course, unfortunately, he got no answer back, and he saw on the couch looking up at Pleakley, who was getting ready to say something. Everyone else noticed this and sat down too, Bonnie and Clyde on either side of the silver experiment.

Solid looked at Clyde with one eye and noticed he seemed kind of depressed. But then Solid guessed he had no one to comfort or be comforted by, unlike the others. Solid sighed a bit, feeling sorry for the big experiment.

Nosy sat behind Pleakley beside Fibber, his butt a little sore from sitting on the cold floor, and the remaining three experiments Slushy, Splody, and Spike laid down on the floor in front. Pleakley smiled, seeing everyone was watching him intently, waiting for him to speak.

"So…shall we continue? Or do you want to stop and go home now." Pleakley asked, his face clear of runny tears now. The experiments looked at each other, thinking, and then looked up at Pleakley, all saying the same thing in unison.

"Continue." They smiled softly, Pleakley smiling as well, but for some other various reasons too. He then nodded again.

"Well, before we try anything new, anybody want to share something about themselves? It can be anything." Pleakley asked the group. Solid remembered Pleakley had done this a while ago, and wandered if anybody would share this time. Nosy raised his hand then, though when Solid and Pleakley looked down on his face, Nosy seemed a little uneasy about it.

"Got something to share Nosy, that ISN'T a rumor?" Pleakley asked softly. Nosy nodded and stood up, walking to the center and looking at everyone. Solid watched silently, and thought to himself. 'If it IS a rumor, hopefully not about me.' Nosy bit his lower lip a bit, and then opened his mouth when everyone's eyes were on him.

"I…um…have a-a crush on someone." He said the last part quickly, blushing a tiny bit after revealing very personal information. Some of the experiments, well actually, most of them were surprised, even shocked. Pleakley grinned and winked, not being completely as surprised as the little monsters.

"Oh, so you found a little female monster you like eh?" He went. Nosy gulped, and started (or tried) to speak again.

"Well…I---" Nosy started, unable to find the right words. But then, fortunately for the big nose experiment, Jumba who had been cooped up in his room, had came running out and towards the door. He then looked at Pleakley, and he noticed Jumba was a little frantic.

"What are you still doing here Pleakley? We're late, little girl is waiting for us!" Jumba said, and with that, he ran out. Those words hit Pleakley hard, and he nearly panicked.

"Oh no, I almost forgot!" Pleakley gasped, jumping up. Frantically he looked at Solid, who got the idea on what Pleakley was about to say.

"I'll take the experiments back, don't worry." He said. Feeling a little bit relieved, Pleakley bolted out the door in a rush. Solid and the other experiments then got up, and were headed out the door. Fibber, being helpful and all, switched off the lights, and with that, Solid closed and locked the door behind him.

**Author's PN: I honestly wished I had more then one review, but I guess there isn't that many more fans of L&S, either that, or this story bored you. XD Well, I posted CH2 anyways, enjoy. Ch3 will be up tommorow, its already done.**


	3. Crushes

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody except Solid.**

**Chapter 3: Crushes**

Jumba and Pleakley. Having needed to meet up with Lilo and Stitch, had left the responsibility of escorting and watching the EARWAX meeting experiments, to Solid. He felt kind of like a nanny or a babysitter, and didn't think the experiments needed to be watched. He didn't mind however, his eyes were wandering to a certain experiment more than once.

Meanwhile, the EARWAX meeting experiments, felt the same way as Solid did, though they themselves felt even more silly, AND embarrassed. They really felt that they didn't need someone watching over them.

But none argued, it was only for a little bit. As they got to the shave ice shop, which was still having some late-night customers, Slushy waved to the group and went on it to get back to work. Splody smiled softly, then waved to the others.

"Bye everyone." He said, running off towards the late-night luau. Solid and the group waved, then started walking again in another direction, towards the jail house. Solid looked at everyone from behind and counted.

There was Bonnie, Clyde, Fibber, Nosy, and Spike left of the group. The last three, their were no exceptions, they would be staying at L&S's place until they got true places too. But the thieves…Bonnie and Clyde…

Solid didn't feel comfy leaving Bonnie at the jail, and he knew the two thieves were barely separable, being how they were made at the same time and were partners and all that. But he really didn't have a choice in the matter, they were still doing their time. Solid also wondered a little how MUCH time they had left before they could be released. As they took a turn, Solid started moving faster and was a little behind Bonnie then.

Meanwhile, Nosy was at the rear, poking his fingers together, looking down and thinking. Nobody talked to him, either respecting his wishes or just not feeling like talking. Solid was a little curious on what was with the big-nose experiment though.

After a few more minutes of walking, and a few exchanged words between the thieves and the other 3 experiments, they had came up to the police station. Solid looked over to Bonnie a bit sadly, not wanting to see her go. He wasn't even thinking straight as Bonnie looked over at him, seeing him looking at her.

But Bonnie noticed, somehow, that he was in a depressed mood with her going, and started to open her mouth. But she closed it, unable to say anything. She couldn't think of anything to say.

So instead of saying anything…she came forward to him, slowly and taking a breath, and then leaned forward, doing the last thing either of them expected her to do.

Bonnie had given Solid a peck on the cheek!

Solid froze right then and there, eyes looking like they would pop out of their sockets. His thoughts were shooting around in his head wildly, mostly asking this. 'Did she just kiss me! DID BONNIE KISS ME!'

Bonnie smiled a bit, holding in the blush as best as she could, then turned away. She took a breath, still smiling, and walking into the station.

Clyde, who had been standing near the two, had wide eyes as well, stuttering, but unable to say anything. His eyes then went down lowly, and he grumbled as he walked into the station, rather sluggishly.

Nobody had noticed this though, just like they didn't notice Nosy's silence. Solid had completely spaced out, still thinking of what had happened. It took a careful nudge from Spike to bring Solid back to reality. (WITHOUT stupefying Solid XD)

"O-Oh, sorry," He mumbled, rubbing the back of his head and behind his ears. "Let's get back to the house guys, Lilo and Stitch should be back by now." He said to the remaining experiments. They nodded understandingly, and all of them started walking back to L&S's house. Except there were two experiments who were dragging their feet, lost in thought.

--Meanwhile--

The two thieves were led back to their cell by the only on-duty officer, who was eating a sprinkled donut. He opened the cell door for them, and Bonnie and Clyde walked in, surprised partially to be greeted with warm bread with some butter and fresh tap water.

Clyde, still silent, sat down near the food and ripped a small chunk of bread, spread some butter on it, and dug in slowly, taking small bites. Bonnie noticed this, pretty surprised. Normally Clyde would devour his food in less then a second. She walked over with a curious look.

"You okay Clyde? You usually pig out at the first sight of food." She asked, then added the last remark with a little giggle. Normally Clyde would response negatively to that, but this time, he apparently didn't hear her, and was still eating bits of bread at a time. Bonnie snapped her fingers in front of Clyde's face, and he finally looked up, a little startled. Bonnie chuckled a bit.

"You okay there partner?" She asked again. That last word fumbled around in Clyde's head a little, and he started to space out of reality again. 'Partner…partner…' He sighed softly as his eyes drooped down. 'Is that…all we're going to be…?' Clyde asked himself in his head.

Of course, there was no response, but Clyde knew the answer oh so well, and his face drooped lower thinking about it. Bonnie noticed this too, but only saw this as Clyde spacing out again.

She scratched the back of her head a bit, a little worried about her partner and his strange behavior. As Bonnie thought of this, she climbed to the top bunk and pulled the thin blanket over her, and cuddled into it slowly.

She thought a little bit, and was about to ask Clyde what was the problem. But instead, what should've been a word, came out as a yawn. She yawned again, sleep starting to overtake her, and Bonnie laid back, deciding to ask herself something as she fell asleep.

'What had made her decide to kiss Solid and…what did it mean to her?'

--Meanwhile--

Spike and Fibber were quite ahead of the bunch, talking to each other and looking back now and then. Solid and Nosy were the ones they were looking back on, who were walking the slowest and most quietly. Nosy glanced at Solid with a hopeful smile. Pretty much everyone saw his little peck on the cheek. Nosy was thinking that him and Bonnie were already a couple, and that he could help him.

After a bit, the silence was broken by Nosy.

"Um…how do you do it." Nosy asked Solid suddenly. Solid looked at Nosy, confused.

"Uh…do what?" He asked back. Nosy rubbed the back of his head, blushing a little. "How do you get girls to like you?" Nosy asked, looking at Solid, hints of blush still on Nosy's face. Solid wondered where this out-of-the-blue question came from, then chuckled as he remembered what happened before with Bonnie. Solid would've wanted to avoid the question though, because he didn't even know if he liked Bonnie or not.

But Nosy was being pretty persistent, so Solid decided to answer as honestly and the best he could.

"I guess…you should be yourself." He said softly to Nosy, power walking ahead to the others. Nosy started to nod his head and about to say good advice, but stopped suddenly in his tracks. He was scratching the back of his head, thinking bout what Solid had told him, then bonked his head and started to run.

"Hey! Even I knew that, wait up!" He yelled as Nosy frantically caught up to the others.

--

The four experiments walked up the steps and to the door, Solid starting to unlock it. He then noticed it was already unlocked, so he swung the door open to be greeted by Lilo and Stitch, who were sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys!" Lilo waved to them, smiling.

"Aloha cousins." Stitch greeted them as well. Solid smiled softly and waved to the duo, also glad to see Stitch back to normal. As the experiments came into the living room, Lilo grinned big.

"Great huh? Stitch is back to normal and we won! We pounded Myrtle Edmins to the ground!" She exclaimed, laughing and grinning triumphantly. Solid snickered.

"Oh yeah, that's awesome." He said sarcastically. Lilo didn't see it as being sarcastic, so she only grinned bigger. Stitch snickered too, and then looked at Lilo with a bit of a stern look.

"Okay Lilo, 10'oclock, time for bed." He said. Lilo groaned in disappointment. "Aw…come on, Nani isn't here, et me stay up a little more." She argued. Stitch shook his head and gave the puppy dog eyes. Deep in his thoughts he laughed, knowing Lilo could never win against the oh-so-cute puppy dog eyes.

She groaned again, pouted, then sighed in defeat and went up to her room. Stitch waited as he heard the elevator go up, and after a few seconds of waiting, heard the lights turn off in Lilo's room. He then grinned at the others.

"Game time! Truth and Dare." He cooed, getting out a root beer bottle. Most of the experiments, even Solid hooted with delight at the idea. They got in a circle, and Stitch put the bottle in the center. He then sat down in the circle too. He grinned.

"I'll spin first." He declared, spinning the bottle. It spun for a bit, then landed on Nosy. Stitch grinned some more.

"Okay Nosy. Truth? Or Dare." Stitch made the word 'dare' sound a little more evil-like, trying to spook Nosy. He wasn't phased, though didn't say dare.

"Truth."

Stitch snickered, then started thinking of a good question to ask Nosy. He knew that the big-nose experiment would let out hidden or rumored information, mostly 100 true. He then snapped his fingers, getting an idea, and hoped Nosy had an answer for it.

"Does um…Angel still want to have a relationship with me?" Stitch asked wryly. Solid coughed as Stitch asked this. Nosy was about to answer too, but then Stitch hastily added something else.

"And if she does, what does she want me to do?" Solid rubbed his temple. Stitch and Angel have been a little 'distant' lately. Why, Solid, Lilo, nor the others knew why. Even most of Angel's closest friends couldn't tell for sure. But Nosy's answer brought the shine back to Stitch's eyes.

"Well, I know she wants to get back with you, a fresh start." He started. Stitch jumped up, happy, not knowing that the rumor experiment hadn't finish. Solid and Fibber grabbed Stitch's wrists before he jumped up again, and pulled him down. Stitch glanced at them confusingly, then Nosy started talking again.

"Wasn't finished. I know there're three things she expects from you so you guys can be mates again." Nosy said, looking at Stitch who was getting anxious.

"Okay, what? What?" He asked. Nosy smiled a little at his anxiety, then continued.

"First…she wants to get to know you better, and vice-versa." Nosy said to him. Stitch nodded, while Solid nearly chuckled. Even he knew that's what nearly any girl wants.

"Second, she wants to go slow with the lovey-dovey stuff." Nosy continued. Stitch nodded again, though was a little disappointed at that. Nosy snickered next, which made 626 confused and a little nervous.

"W-What is it? What's so funny?" Stitch asked quickly, moving forward a bit. Nosy smirked, and then as all the experiments leaned forward to listen, Nosy spoke.

"Last…she wants you to…" He lingered on the last word, snickering. Stitch was about to smack Nosy, impatient, when he said something that made everyone bite down on their lips.

"She wants you to bathe nicely for once!" He exclaimed, bursting into laughter. The experiments continued to try and stay silent, but were losing that battle. They all suddenly doubled over in laughter, even Solid. Stitch grumbled at first, then let out a few chuckles.

"Well, I COULD do a little better." He admitted freely. Stitch and the other experiments laughed a little before regaining their composure. Nosy then spun the bottle, wiping out the remaining tears from his face. It spun and slowed down, then landed on Solid. He noticed this and shrugged, chuckling.

"Truth." Solid declared. Nosy smiled and nodded, having the perfect question to ask the silver experiment.

"What did you think of that kiss bonnie gave ya. You like her?" He asked. Solid's eyes nearly popped out of his eyes sockets, and his mind started to question like crazy. What DID he think about that peck. DOES he like her? Nosy waited as Solid poked his fingers together, confused.

After a bit, Nosy started to get impatient, though Stitch the most. It wasn't a surprise, but his outburst was.

"Come on, hurry up!" He exclaimed. Solid sighed and got up, muttering a sorry before leaving the room. Solid groaned and spun the bottle again, while Nosy quickly got up and followed. He suddenly felt ashamed of his question, it seemed to hurt the silver experiment. As he looked into a room, Nosy found Solid sitting quietly at the edge of the guest bed, his eyes to the ground. Nosy came over to him.

"Um…are you okay, err…" Nosy started. Solid chuckled a little, seeing as Nosy forgot his name.

"Its Solid. And yeah…I'm fine." Solid lied. Nosy shook his head a bit, looking intently up into Solid's eyes.

"No your not, I can tell." He said softly. Solid opened his mouth a bit, then closed it. He didn't have a clue on what to say, and it was obvious that lying wouldn't work. Nosy sat next to Solid, and they both looked down at the ground. Both were silent, until Nosy broke it with a very big confession.

"I like Shush." He said. Solid looked at Nosy, who was still staring at the ground. It didn't look like he was blushing either.

"I always saw her sitting on a bench at the park…her fur glimmering in the sunlight. She has beautiful eyes too…I've talked to her before, and I always wanted to ask her out." Nosy continued, one hand over the other. Solid listened silently.

"But…" He stopped, sighing. Solid tried to smile a little.

"But…?" He repeated Nosy's word. Nosy looked at Solid, then chuckled.

"Well, I chickened out. I couldn't do it, I was too confused…funny, hmm?" He chuckled again, this time weaker. Nosy jumped down to the ground and glanced at Solid. Solid looked back, and after a few seconds of looking at each other, the rumor-spreading experiment smiled weakly.

"Just wanted to share…" With that, he left and went back downstairs. Solid continued to stare down at the ground, then laid back on the bed, pulling the covers over himself. He listened to the voices in the living room as he stared up at the ceiling, ever so quietly.

Solid wondered why Nosy shared, but then knew the answer…Nosy was having the same problems.

"I'll talk with him tomorrow…" Solid told himself, closing his eyes. He thought about Bonnie a little, and then finally fell asleep, the same time the voices stopped, and the snores of the now asleep Stitch.

**Author's PN: Yup, Chapter 3 as a promise, and as far as I can go so far till I get to writing ch4. Yeah, these three chapters were already done by time I posted this fanfic, now yall got to be patient. XD I got a few other projects going on too. Enjoy!**


End file.
